injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
The Joker/Insurgency
Insurgency Joker can be seen as one of the "starter" gold cards, being a common drop from Gold Booster Packs. While his base stats are one of the lowest in the game and his specials are slow and easily blocked, and that his special 2's bonus damage doesn't actually work and deals greatly reduced upfront damage (encouraging use of his Super Move), he is not without merits: he is readily available, and he has Joker's typical 4-hit heavy combo, which essentially gives him 1000 base damage in terms of basic attacks and allows him to gain power 1/3 faster than most other old characters using heavy combos. If all else fails, he works as an excellent throwaway character for tough nightmare challenge battles. Strategy Basic Attacks Upon being knocked out, his current opponent takes 40% of their maximum health as damage. With the release of area 8, particularly the second last battle (the one that leads up to Superman/Blackest Night), as well as the nerf to Raven/Prime's passive (bosses do not lose % health when health swapping, but only absolute health according to Raven's health), he becomes very useful in blowing off massive amounts of health against the solo bosses. This is especially true starting with Batman/Dawn of Justice (and unlike specials he cannot dodge Joker's passive), dealing over 300,000 damage (the boss card's apparent health stat is inaccurate and is about half of his real health). He can be coupled with The Joker/Prime (30% max health damage upon KO) to take off 70% the total health of any boss. This is even more prominent with area 9. The Flash/Blackest Night's passive heals and gives power to any Blackest Night teammate affected by Joker's passive as if it is a DOT. This is most likely to be a bug. Interactions Good With *'Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight': When The Joker is knocked out, Harley gains full power. At the same time, Joker damages a portion of the enemy's health, resulting in a double whammy. *'Lord Joker/Batman Ninja': With the help of Lord Joker, Joker's Specials deal 20% Area-Effect Damage to the tagged out opponents. *'Harley Quinn/Animated': Harley's passive gives a +40% boost on power generation and damage to all The Joker's on her team, increasing their threat level. Good Against *'Characters with high health': If any of them KO The Joker, they will lose a significant percentage of their health, potentially leaving them in a more vulnerable state. Furthermore, his POISON DoT does an effective job at eating away health. *'Characters with low health': The Joker's damage and heavy combo make it easier for him to exploit opponents with low health stats. Countered By *'Solomon Grundy/Prime, Solomon Grundy/Regime, and Doomsday/Containment': They can all afford to be at low health and withstand The Joker’s passive. *'Raven/Teen Titans': Should her passive activate after knocking Joker out, she would recover from the damage he inflicts by gaining a large amount of health from the next opponent. *'Doomsday/Prime' and Zatanna/Prime: When they KO the Joker (Zatanna must pick the Magician card from her s2), they can both heal for 50% of their maximum health after The Joker's passive damage, negating it. Abilities Here are Joker's abilities. The Joker's SP2, "Acid Flower" erroneously states that it deals acid damage when it actually deals regular poison DOT like other typical special attacks. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Even if he did NOT deal any damage, upon being KO'd, the amount of health that the opponent lost from his passive will actually be counted as the total amount of damage that he dealt instead. **The same can be said for both Black Adam/Prime and Black Adam/Regime, if they did not deal any damage from attacking, but instead reflected back the damage from the attacker. *Both him and The Joker/Prime are the only ones with the exact same passive descriptions (although both reduce a different amount of health). *As of 2.15, his passive is bugged and can only trigger properly if knocked out with basic attacks or super moves. If knocked out with a special, no damage is dealt. However, in update 2.17, this was fixed. *So far, he's the only Gold character that can be obtained from the daily login bonus. Category:Cards Category:Poison Category:Insurgency characters Category:Gold characters Category:DOT damage Category:1-hit special 2 Category:KNOCK-OUT effect Category:Characters Category:DOT added to special Category:Console Skin Category:Characters available in store